tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 10|Next Episode -->]] Date: July 11th, 2008 Length: 59:46 Hosts: Chris, Brett, and Mikel. Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''The Dark Knight '''Quote of the week: "I'm gonna put it in Candy Kong's neck hole." Closing Words: Chris Antista "Peace everybody." Closing Song: Sam & Dave - Hold on I'm comin ---- Content Covered: *Top 7 Shower Scenes *IGN vs. Gamesradar clash of tabloid journalism *Unoriginal Ideas being stoled *Babes Week **Chris Antista mentions that the article was written by a vagina proprietor. *Everyone agrees that Rock Band 2 needs a shitty song and that song is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. **Chris Antista: "They need one song that is fucking terrible. Everytime I hear that song I feel like walking into a wrestling ring. ** **Brett Elston: "Single handedly ruined Daredevil." **Mikel Reparaz: "Made goths twice as annoying." Notable Facts: *Radio DJ voice was first used by Chris Antista to promote a contest for a Guitar Hero DS game. 28:46-28:51 *"Clustershart" was first coined 10:57 into the podcast. *Mario 2 joke fail sound effect first used for Chris Antista's quote "Showers in Xenosaga was a funny as the showers in Schindler's List." *Elston's first gaming crush is Jill Valentine. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Metal Gear Solid 4 **Was not a patriotic game and lead to Mikel Raparaz and Chris Antista talking like people from the deep south. 16:46-17:08 ***Mikel Raparaz (in a southern voice): "The US is a military state controlled by robots!" ***Chris Antista (also in a southern voice): "They're building a giant barrier between church and state!" *Chris Antista **Drinking with Paul Ryan and Rich during a 4th of July party and had some good vegetarian chili. Went to a bar and laugh at some shitty women joke, but had to laugh for a long time due to a prolonged fart. 1:09-2:27 **"I'm going to put it in Candy Kong's neckhole." 16:58-17:05 approx. **"Command and Conquer 3. That is too many subheadings. I'll play Command and Conquer, or Red Alert, but not both." **(his neighbors) "Bunch of fuckin, indie, elitest, pretentious, art, fuck sticks. **"Paul fucking asshole Ryan. That Aryan douchebag that runs Cheat Planet." **"I'm bringing a Hello Kitty balloon for my daughter. If I had a Hello Kitty shirt while giving the balloon, I would be arrested." **"Fingering his own urethra." **Anyone found anything boner inducing. **I can only make jokes about fucking animals or severed heads. Or fucking severed animal heads. **You act like I made Schindler's List. **Remember when pubic hair was the size of Chihuahua dogs? **What happened to walking axe wounds? **Street Fighter IV for urethra purposes only. *Mikel Reparaz **"I'll show you fidgeting, you fucking assholes." 38:54-38:58 **"What a second! Oh my God!" (on playing PC games) **"The graphics have progressed to the point, you should actually see him in the background jerking off." **"Getting it way up there. To the knuckle." **We're talking about dicks here people. **Fable 2 "I want to play it and grow apples and feed those apples to my dog. Then feed to my children which I will feed to a monster. **14 year old girls. ***Chris "You know the bookmarks I favorited." Link: Episode 9 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 10|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2008